


Healing

by loghain



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loghain/pseuds/loghain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I come to you because I trust you. With you is a safe haven. No guards or Borgia men, no templars to come crashing through. I don't get that with doctors." / Ezio crashes into Leonardo's after being chased. Fluffy nonsense with Leonardo treating Ezio's hurts; established relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing

He jumps rooftop to rooftop; each landing shoots terrible pain through his shoulder, but each step takes him further from the guards and closer to safety. When he gets to the roof of where he needs to be, he drops to the ground in front of the door - it's an awkward drop with only one good hand, making him shout out and topple from landing too hard on his ankles, but thankfully the shout alerts the man he's visiting.

Leonardo's door swings open and the artist appears wide-eyed, stepping out quickly into the street. "Ezio," he says, voice laced with worry, and he immediately stoops to scoop him up under one shoulder.

"Other side, Leonardo," Ezio hisses, and the artist nods an apology before switching sides and supporting him under his good arm, half-dragging him into the workshop. Ezio groans as he sees a cadaver laid out, opened up across a table. As if he weren't feeling queasy enough. Cutting down a man in battle is one thing; Leonardo's fixation with pulling things out of chest cavities is entirely another.

"What on earth happened, Ezio?" Leonardo scolds, helping him into a chair, and without waiting for permission he works at the clasps and buckles of Ezio's armour - he works away the pauldrons so-carefully, then the chest plate, cooing for Ezio to sit forward momentarily so he can drag it free.

"I mistimed a leap," Ezio says, grunting as Leonardo strips him free of the rest of his robes - the cape, and the hood, all the topmost layers of Ezio's clothing until he is sat there shirtless in his breeches and boots. The artist tuts and frowns, kneeling to take Ezio's injured arm gingerly into his hands. "I have displaced my shoulder," he says, mournfully.

He doesn't miss the way Leonardo's eyes roll affectionately, and through his pain he can't help but chuckle a little. He doesn't notice Leonardo's hands slowly curling around his bicep, fingers gently pressing into his skin.  "I know, I should be more careful, this is the third time in five months, - "

He cuts off with a loud yell of shock and pain and reels away, staring at Leonardo, who lets go of his shoulder and shrugs. "I am sorry."

"No, you're not," Ezio grumbles, rubbing his shoulder as the pain ebbs away.

"You're right," Leonardo confesses unapologetically, flicking his thumb against Ezio's jaw and standing up. "It has to be done quickly, you know that." Ezio glowers at him all the same, but his expression relaxes as he tests the movement in his arm. It'll be sore a while, and he will have to be careful, but he will be fine. 

The artist inspects his body from a standing distance, and Ezio becomes distinctly aware that the workshop is rather chill, and he shifts in the seat. "What did you do to make them give chase?" Leonardo says, clicking his tongue and tipping Ezio's jaw up with a firm hand to inspect bruises and a shallow cut across his throat, his fingers tracing shapes around wounds on his arms and stomach, including a particularly sore graze at his hip.

Any doctor Ezio would fend away, but Leonardo is careful and means well, and whilst he is sure that the doctors of the city aren't exactly out to hurt him, they are also out to make as much money as they can. If they can make a patient yelp louder during one of their inspections, then they will charge something higher and call it a graver wound.

"A contract gone awry," Ezio tells Leonardo, and with a nod in response they leave it at that.

"Let me just put our friend away," Leonardo says, and he turns to pull a long cloth over the opened corpse on his table, and Ezio raises an eyebrow before he actually pays attention to Leonardo and the state of the workshop. It's messy, but there is always a semblance of clutter with Leonardo - Ezio thinks that if he were actually organised he wouldn't be able to find anything. 

Leonardo himself - he's underdressed, which Ezio supposes makes sense considering his work today. It makes a change, though, and it doesn't go unappreciated, to see Leonardo's hair messy and his billowy white shirt pulled up to the elbows, and the black cotton breeches clinging to his bottom half. He's a little willowy and soft-skinned, all Leonardo's strength lying in his arms, hands and mind, but it's usually disguised under his fondness of layers and colours, all the tones in his hair hidden beneath that red beret he's so keen on.

(Honestly, if Ezio hadn't personally retrieved new berets for Leonardo from time to time, he would be convinced that the artist was simply wearing the same one from the very day they met.)

When the space is clear and Leonardo is coming across the workshop with a cup of water and a clean cloth, Ezio tips his chin up and asks, "Why are you so keen on discovering all these things about the human body? I see you get some disgusting bodies in here, Leonardo, all diseased and cut apart."

Leonardo holds the cup out to Ezio, which he holds up in one hand automatically. They've done this before. Ezio dips the cloth in the water, and starts to clean at his wounds, starting with the affliction on his neck. "The human body is beautiful and fascinating, Ezio." He hisses as the cloth scrapes against his bruises, and Leonardo murmurs an apology. "It is a testament to nature, to... God, even, that we are so complex, even in our afflictions. And I wish to understand it."

He rests the cloth in the cup and straightens his spine, and Ezio peers up at him. Leonardo smiles softly, his hand cupping the back of Ezio's head. "However interesting I find them, I do wish you would come to me with less injuries." He stoops and kisses the top of Ezio's head, resting there for a brief moment with a smile that the assassin can feel through his hair, before he resumes his work, patting down cuts and cleaning them.

With just the hip injury left to treat, Leonardo takes the cup and gestures to the work bench and says, "Can you get up yourself?"

"Si," Ezio says, hauling himself to his feet and doing as is expected of him, jumping up with assistance from one hand so that he can sit on the bench. He shuffles until he is comfortable, but Leonardo, ever in control of his subjects, titters and grabs Ezio by the thighs, pulling him forward and parting them so that he might stand between them. 

He doesn't ask for permission - indeed, he doesn't really need it as he tugs down gently Ezio's breeches another inch or so. Any further and things could look indecent, but Ezio is certain that even if they did the man wouldn't even notice. He's too busy prodding gently around the scrape on his hip. Leonardo straightens up to ask, "Why do you never go to the doctors with these things? I am no healer, after all."

Ezio shifts and leans back on his hand, exposing his hip to Leonardo a little more. With a small humming noise, Leonardo dips the cloth and pats it across the scrape, then wipes, firmly but gently. It's a little uncomfortable. "I thought your armour and your robes, ares upposed to protect you," Leonardo murmurs as Ezio thinks. "Every time you get what you laud as better armour, you come to me later with worse scrapes and bumps than before."

"The armour can be heavy and slow me down," Ezio protests, and Leonardo makes a derisive noise and presses the cloth down on the wound. Ezio smiles and inhales as Leonardo's hair tickles his skin, and he uses his sore arm to brush it back and get a peek of the way Leonardo's blue eyes are focused on cleaning him up. "I trust you," he says.

Leonardo places the cloth aside. "Hm...?" He pushes things away and looks at Ezio curiously, as if he's entirely forgotten what he'd asked. Ezio wouldn't be surprised.

"Your question, Leonardo," Ezio tells him, tilting his head and sitting forward. "I come to you because I trust you. With you is a safe haven. No guards or Borgia men, no templars to come crashing through. I don't get that with doctors."

Leonardo smiles, and a pink tint rises to his cheeks. Ezio pulls his chin up with two fingers and kisses him softly on the lips, and nudges their noses together to tell him, "That and you are kind enough not to charge when you heal my hurts."

"Ah, a arrangement of convenience," Leonardo remarks, and he kisses Ezio again. His fingers dance across his thighs, and take a hold, and he questions, "Are you staying?"

"I have no immediate pressing matters," Ezio tells him, airily.

Leonardo smiles. "I will close up my workshop."

" _Bene_. I need an awful lot of taking care of."


End file.
